Magic Works
by Mali-caren
Summary: SONGFIC. After Bill and Flur's wedding Harry's roped into the clean up job on the dance floor...a certain song begins to play as Ginny warns him that a prank is afoot...


Magic Works

**SongFic**

A/N: if you have the _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _Soundtrack put it on. The songs 'Magic Works', I think it's the last song on the CD. I've had this in my head for _ages_ but I only just wrote it down. It's still not exactly how I want it to be, but you get the drift :D

Please R&R

* * *

With a smirk, Harry looked around at the remains of Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Only an hour ago the two had walked down the aisle, Bill dressed in the usual black dress robes, Fleur wearing a beautiful silver gown instead of the white or cream usually worn on the occasion. After the vows had been exchanged, the food had come out, Mrs Weasley outdoing herself as usual. There had been mounds of delectable finger food piled high on every table, and the cake! The cake had been two meters tall and iced in pink and white cream, and on the very top there had been a miniature Bill and Fleur, dancing around in a slow waltz as the cake was cut. Frankly, it had all been _magical_. Or so Ginny had said as she looked on with wistful eyes.

Harry remembered feeling his stomach sink as he heard her quiet words from across the aisle. She'd been one of the bridesmaids, wearing a beautiful pale blue dress that had made her look amazing! Clinging to her slim frame and then fanning out around her hips… Harry shook the image of her smiling from his head. _I broke up with her_;_ I did it to keep her safe. Can't think of her like that…_ but he couldn't help it.

After the food had been cleared away, she'd been asked to dance by a blushing Neville, and Harry's blood had boiled. He'd been about to storm out and take her into his arms in a dance when he'd finally realised what he was doing. And so he'd just sat back down and watched everyone else enjoy themselves, he'd seen Ron ask Hermione to the floor, he'd seen Hermione accept with a beaming smile, he'd seen Remus and Tonks dancing slowly in the centre of the floor, very closely, and never look away from each others eyes. And he'd seen Mr Weasley ask his wife for 'her beautiful presence on the dance floor'. He'd seen Molly Weasley blush as she chuckled, before they had joined the dancing too.

The bride and groom had disappeared as soon as the last dance had come to a halt, flying away on a broomstick built for two towards a private cottage nearby, they were going to portkey to Egypt the next day …

Harry shook the thoughts from his head and looked around. There were streamers everywhere (including in his unruly hair) and pieces of food all over the dance floor. And somehow Harry had been roped into the clean up job. He sighed and continued sweeping some of the food mixed with streamers from the floor. _Amazing how everyone seemed so happy today_ he mused as he heard some laughter rise up from the Burrow.

"Harry!" Harry jumped at the sound of his name and spun around. He felt his throat tighten at the sight of Ginny running towards him, her blue skirts billowing out behind her along with her fiery hair.

"Yeah?" he asked as he passed the broomstick nervously from hand to hand.

"The twins and Ron are up to something," she panted as she stopped in front of him, leaning on her knees to catch her breath.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion. "They're always up to something. Why are you telling me?" he asked as he leaned the broom against the wall.

Ginny had finally caught her breath and straightened. "They're going to do something to _us,_" she elaborated.

Harry grimaced. "Right. Should have seen that coming," he muttered.

Ginny smirked. "So you should have," she agreed.

Suddenly music began to play and as one the two teens turned around to the small stage that had been set up. Harry saw three faces hiding in the darkness behind one of the magical speakers; all three were wearing identical grins.

**And dance, your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough  
**

The singer's voice was soft and low. Harry turned to Ginny, who was blushing ever so slightly. "I think they're trying to tell us something," he said with a lop-sided smile. Ginny smiled self-consciously and Harry bowed extravagantly "Can I have this dance, Miss Weasley?" he asked, hoping his heart wouldn't pop out of his chest.

Ginny's smile grew until it filled her face with warmth. "Why, I'd love to, Mr. Potter," she said as she took his hand.

**  
So,  
Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of bein' hurt**

Slowly, Harry pulled her towards him as they began to move in a slow waltz around the empty floor._ It's not me I'm afraid will get hurt,_ he found himself thinking as he looked everywhere but her deep brown eyes.

**  
Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes**

_Just look in her eyes…_ Harry couldn't stop the line repeating in his head, and he suddenly found himself doing just that. His emerald eyes gazed into her beautiful brown. But they weren't just brown…there was amber, and the smallest hint of yellow swam around her iris…

**And make  
Your final move  
Mmm, don't be scared  
She wants you to**

_She wants you too…_ even as he leaned down to her, she tilted her face to meet him half way…_no, I can't. She'll be in even more danger then she already is!_ He rested his head on top of hers instead. He could feel the disappointment radiating out of her but just closed his eyes to it. _It's for you…_

**It's hard  
You must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away**

They continued dancing, their bodies pressed against each other's tightly. _You must be brave…don't let this moment slip away…but I don't want to hurt her…_

**Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of bein' hurt  
No, don't let this magic die  
Ooh, the answer's there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes**

He felt Ginny shift in his arms and looked down, once again their eyes locked; hers burning with …_ desire?_

**And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die  
So dance, your final dance.**

_Your final dance…_ Harry bowed his head towards hers…

'Cause this is, your final chance.

Their lips met softly. But the kiss soon deepened, both of them wanting to show how much they cared for each other…

Someone catcalled and they sprang apart, both flushed with effort and breathing deeply. Ron was grinning like a mad man, his arm around a smiling Hermione's waist. The twins were smirking, a wizarding wireless in George's hand, still blaring the closing notes of the song. Remus was smiling knowingly, Tonks' hand held firmly in his own. Harry looked down at Ginny, who looked up at him.

"I hope this means we're back together. Cause if it doesn't then you'll be disappointing a lot of people, Mr Potter," she said as she reached out and held his hand. Harry grinned and pulled her back into his arms, showing his answer with another kiss.

* * *

Heya, thanks for reading this. I hope you like! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

P.S I would like to thank my new Beta, Myrddin Ambrosius!

(see the button just there? CLICK It!)


End file.
